


Shutter Speed

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: whenever jisoo tells jennie she would be the most popular model in seoul, jennie would call her girlfriend crazy.but 3 years later, she’s the face of south korea. she has all her dreams on her palm“but i dont have you” she whispers to jisoo’s pic on her table
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

_Click!_

The sound of the digital single-lens reflex camera that Jisoo bought two years ago is the only noise that covers the small bedroom aside from the small sound that comes from the ruffled bed sheets. 

The young woman lying there is obviously unaware that someone is taking her photos. When she slightly moved her small figure to the right side of the bed, her angelic face catches the sunlight that is peeking from the only window in Jisoo's small apartment. The elder woman giggled in delight and takes another photo of the woman lying on her bed.

Nothing makes the butterflies in Jisoo's stomach celebrate than taking photos of her - _her favorite person, her own person_. The plain white blanket moves as well when the younger moves, it slowly went lower exposing the cleavage of the oblivious woman even more.

 _She's truly beautiful. Ethereal_. Jisoo thought and after some time, she slowly bend down to kiss the other on the forehead but before she could even reach her planned destination, the younger moves and meets Jisoo's lips with her own. It's so fast like a flash of Jisoo's camera. But the rendezvous ignites wide smiles from the two of them.

 _"Clothes."_ Jennie utters her first word that day with her raspy morning voice.

And Jisoo knows exactly what to do, she knows what Jennie wants. For two years that they've been together, Jisoo knows everything about her girl friend. She knows what her small pout means, the way she raises her eyebrows and even the way she yawns in the morning they share like this.

In a shutter speed, Jisoo was able to take off her tie-dye T-shirt exposing her naked body. Jennie's eyes never failed to appreciate the beauty that welcomes her every morning she wakes up and she dreams that she wakes up every morning like this ― not the sex but to wake up lying next to Jisoo, forever.

They shared feather-like kiss for a seconds but it's just making both of them impatient, so the kiss became deep, fast, and the next thing is Jisoo devouring Jennie with her mouth and tongue. Jisoo knows every fiber of Jennie that her tongue knows where to lick to elicit beautiful moans from the younger.

 _"This is your payment for taking photos of me while I'm sleeping."_ Jennie says, pausing.

Jisoo takes off the blanket that covers Jennie's body. The other is also naked from the things they did last night. 

_"Then I am paying fully, miss gorgeous."_

_"Oh god."_ Jennie reacts as her girl friend attacks her neck with kisses. 

After ten minutes flat of kissing and planting marks on Jennie's beautiful skin, Jisoo positioned the younger beneath her. Jennie was fast to wrap her arms around Jisoo's neck to attach the older to her much closer. Jennie loves being kissed and Jisoo knows this so she gives in and kisses the younger again, her kisses are so rough as if this is the last time that they'll have a moment like this, as she carefully spread Jennie's legs as if the other would shatter if she makes her move forceful. They are still busy kissing when Jisoo slowly rubs Jennie's thighs, it was so slow that Jennie started grabbing the other's slim and long fingers to position them in front of her wet cunt.

 _"I love you."_ Jisoo says in a much lower voice.

 _"I love you too, sweetheart."_ And their bodies move as if they know exactly what to do, where to touch, which part to suck, and which skin to lick. Both of them elicit sounds that may inappropriate if the neighbors, next to their studio type apartment, hear in 7 am.

> "Hi miss gorgeous,
> 
> Pose like a beauty queen that you are for the camera later.
> 
> I know you will be the most popular model someday.
> 
> And I will be happily supporting you behind your success, _forever_.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Jisoo"

**There** is no way that Jisoo would miss putting a Tulip on top of the table for Jennie every morning. The tulip would either be red or pink, with a sticky note that contains small messages that she writes every morning when she wakes up. Similar to the note that Jennie just read awhile ago. Whether where was Jisoo able to get those tulips remains a mystery for the younger.

The younger admits that she’s not a morning person, her earliest time to wake up is actually 9 am and that happens only when she has a scheduled photoshoot that early.

Jisoo, on the other hand, wakes up at 4:00 am sharp. Maybe it’s because she works two hours away from their apartment or maybe she’s just accustomed to this because she lives alone and she has to do everything by herself until Jennie came into her life.

Jennie smiles after reading the note before grabbing a breakfast prepared by her better half. For the whole two years that they’ve been together, Jisoo is consistent on the way she treats Jennie. The older would always makes her feel that she’s being taken care of.

 _“I know you’ll make it big someday, babe.”_ There’s no hint of doubt in Jisoo’s voice as her fingers trace the curve of Jennie’s waist.

They’re currently watching a TV series they both love while lying on the small bed.

 _“Babe, we just had dinner. Are you hungry again? You seem to be hallucinating.”_ Jennie mocks the older then giggles as if everything that Jisoo just said is a joke or too paradoxical to believe in.

 _“Why won’t you believe in yourself? You’re the most beautiful girl in this world, Jen. You have the charisma, you have that tantalizing eyes that could attract all the customers, you have that perfect lips to model the most expensive make up brand, and the most gorgeous body to model the best brands like Calvin Klein. And on top of that, your fashion sense is insane. Chanel models could never.”_ Jisoo’s voice is oozing with courage and cockiness.

That remarks only gain an amused laughter from the younger who is now on her pajamas.

 _“Silly. I am really in love with a crazy person.”_ She moved her body to face Jisoo and cups the other’s face with her palms.

 _“Yes. I am crazy for you. But hey, can you even believe my words for once?”_

_“Okay, okay! I believe you. And when that day comes, we would be living on a bigger and fancier house. You don’t have to work two jobs just to pay for our rent. We will have our own car too.”_ The younger’s face is nothing but excitement. _“And your dream swimming pool? Ah, we will have three swimming pools inside our house.”_

 _“Omg! What about my mini garden?”_ It would be odd for the others to see two 20-year old women being excited over simple things like these, but it’s a normal thing for the couple. They love imagining the future, their future together.

_“Of course we will have your mini garden where you can plant a lot of tulips!”_

The excitement from the younger’s wildest dreams caused the formation of crystal-like tears in her eyes. She gives away that smile that could drown the strongest ship, that smile that could make the hardest ice to melt. 

And the same smile that made Jisoo fall in love with her for countless times. And Jisoo couldn’t do everything but give the other the tightest hug while the tears are forming in her eyes. 

It would take a whole day for Jisoo to retell how the two of them met, fell in love, and stayed in love until today. 

But someone might just need an hour to narrate how their beautiful _love story collapsed_.

It wasn’t a one time scenario, it was a slow tale, it was so slow but it’s destroying each of them like a poison.

None of them could pin point when was their relationship started to became shaky.

Maybe it started when Jisoo accidentally forgot to place a Tulip on the kitchen table one morning when Jennie wake up. It wasn’t intentional, she forgot it because she’s too stress at work. Being a photograper doesn’t pay her enough so she needs another job to buy her and Jennie’s needs. Jisoo is also a layout editor in a small tabloid at night. 

Or maybe it wasn’t the missing tulip but it’s Jisoo’s time and attention that Jennie was longing for. They rarely talk for three months straight. They could only talk when Jisoo got home at 11:00 PM. And Jennie’s not used to that, she’s used to feel Jisoo’s every time.

Or maybe it all started when Jennie got the offer from _Hera_ lipstick. The beginning of her career to peak from a simple face mask model for a small company to receiving brand endorsements here and there. Receiving a lot of modelling offers required Jennie to spent more time at work that there were days that she had to spent her nights for photo shoots. 

In a span of five months, Jennie's face can be seen in famous malls in Seoul. 

_"Jisoo, I told you I am tired."_ Jennie puts her bag on the sofa and takes a seat before completely shutting her eyes. 

_"Yeah. I know my baby is tired but I have something to say."_

_"Hmmm. What is it?"_ Jennie asks without opening her eyes.

 _"I got promoted at SM Ent! I will be an official photographer there, babe!"_ Jisoo's enthusiasm is obviously at it's peak. Her eyes expect a reaction just like hers from Jennie but the younger just hum silently. 

_"Good job!"_ An idly reply followed.

If Jennie could bring back time, she would really make sure to give Jisoo the tightest hug, congratulate the older with all the energy she has, and tells her that she saw that news coming since day one because she believes in Jisoo too. She knew she could make it _\- with or without her_.

Jennie's bare feet is enjoying the cold that the tiles of her swimming pool emit. It's only 4:00 am but she's already awake, because for three years now, there's something at 4:00 am that she's looking forward to feel nor to hear. 

She pauses and takes a seat to the vacant lounge chair beside her vast swimming pool. She closes her eyes and stabs herself with the truth because there's no way she would be able to feel Jisoo's forehead kisses again at 4:00 am nor hear the older say _"I love you miss gorgeous"_ before the sun rises.

_"I can't unmiss you."_

Jennie whispers to no one but her heart knows that it pertains to only one person, _someone who used to be her person_. Even how hard Jennie tries to kill her loneliness by spending her free nights with some random strangers or spend her nights at work, she couldn't even recall a night where her body doesn't long for that someone who used to complete her.

She hates herself for shattering someone who gave her everything that she needs to complete herself. She hates herself for wasting the person who treated her like she was someone's everything.

She hates herself for keeping silent for someone who's always been proud to have her since day one.

She hates herself for focusing too much on her dreams, totally forgetting who she was with when she started dreaming. 

Tears started to stream down from Jennie's beautiful eyes. Maybe in the next life time, she could have another chance to make everything right. 

_And in the next life time, there will be no maybe's, because Jennie would still choose Jisoo over a million of choices the galaxy has to offer_.

It feels like there's an invisible knife being stab in Jennie's chest when her eyes dart on a familiar figure in the room. Everyone is busy arranging her outfit, two people are responsible for her make up, and two other people styling her hair. It's another one of those triumphant nights of December where Jennie was invited to host one of the biggest annual music award night show in South Korea. The backstage is full of busy people from the camera men to the performers. 

_"Smile a bit, Miss Kim."_ The make up artist carefully instructed Jennie who's obviously lost all of a sudden.

 _"Let's rehearse your line again, Jen. It says, the long awaited moment is about to be unfold, now let's all congratulate the winner for the best solo artist."_ A woman with a headset connected to her ear says as she reads the line from the paper they're holding.

But even though how loud the audience on the other side of the stage, the people performing, and even the crew for that award show, Jennie could only hear her heart shattering into pieces. It's quite astonishing that a person can be broken a million times for the same reason, for loving the same person.

Jennie blinks a few times as if confirming that it's really Jisoo she's seeing. But the other was too fast to move and she's abruptly not on the scene anymore. Jennie tries to search for the other but she couldn't find the other anymore.

Five minutes after, Jennie was already at the stage. Her beauty shines on stage making the crowd cheer her name extremely loud.

Jennie started her speech when the voices halt. Everyone is quiet in an instant but becomes very loud again when she announces the name of the winner for the solo artist award.

_"Kang Seulgi."_

The winner approaches the center of the stage with her elegant outfit. Jennie hands her the trophy and the young and beautiful artist bows to her.

_"Thank you Miss Kim!"_ She says and proceed to the mic to make her speech. Jennie tries her best not to give in and fall.

She wants to leave the stage right away with her heart beating so fast but she couldn't because she's not supposed to.

Seulgi, a very well known solo artist from SM Ent., took the time to thank everyone from her make up artist, choreographers, managers, MV editors, bosses, but what caught everyone's attention was the name that is unfamiliar to them.

_"To Kim Jisoo, thank you for being there for me since my hardest days before I could debut. Thank you for being my strength and my inspiration. Thank you for inspiring me to write every word in my songs. This trophy also belongs to you, my love."_

The crowd which is silent for the entire speech started to give Seulgi a standing ovation. There are a lot of rumors that the singer is a bisexual and is currently in relationship with someone from SM Ent also. No one can confirm it until today.

No one knows who this Jisoo is except for the woman standing on the stage with her frozen body.

_"Once again, congratulations to Seulgi and to her song of the year entitled Tulip!"_ The male host announced.

Jennie could feel a pair of eyes pierced on her but she chooses not to look on that direction. Maybe she shoudn’t choose Jisoo for this life time. Maybe there’s one person who deserves the older more — someone who would choose her, someone who would be proud of her, someone who will be the right person to stay while Jisoo is busy building herself. 

Someone who isn’t Jennie.

**When** Jennie wakes up the next morning, her eyes were obviously from a series of endless crying last night. But she doesn’t care because she’s been living alone for three years now. No one will judge her face without make up.

But when Jennie reaches the kitchen to grab some brunch, because it’s obviously not morning anymore, she sees a white tulip on top of her vast dining table.

> “Hi miss model,
> 
> Do you know what does pink tulip means?
> 
> It symbolizes courage and confidence.
> 
> How about red tulips?
> 
> They symbolize enternal love.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Your fan since day one.”

After reading the note, Jennie went upstairs to get her phone. She opened a search engine and typed the words _“What does white tulip means?”_

And the first word she reads from the web results is _forgiveness_.


	2. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unending ache of a broken relationship composed in a song.
> 
> or
> 
> The words Jisoo aims to let Jennie hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> i know i've mentioned it a lot of times that i won't be adding a chapter for this au but i couldn't help but write the lyrics for the song that was mentioned from the previous chapter. 
> 
> i wanted to write jisoo's pov after the break up but i don't really have the time lol and i want it to be concise and heartfelt as ever so i composed the lyrics for the song tulips.
> 
> if u're going to read it, i recommend you to listen to this song and imagine that the melody is the same.  
> song rec: https://youtu.be/tL_vmjEAhA0
> 
> comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. <3 i read them one by one hehehe.
> 
> love lots,  
> lai

_**Tulips (** _ **튤립)**

_Song by: Kang Seulgi (강슬기)_

_Lyrics by: Kim Jisoo (김지수)_

_Produced by: Kim Jisoo (김지수)_

I've told you _I love you_

for so many times,

Now, I could only say _I miss you_

while watching the skies.

You've told me you love me

for so many times,

But when did you utter it with honesty?

And when did you utter it with lies?

Maybe we were too young back then

Clueless of what might happen.

Because babe, I know you also thought we would never break up

I once thought too, but you were the first one to give up.

To you, I might be someone who've passed by,

But for me, you're an unending lullaby.

Our tale was once as beautiful as tulips,

but all flowers wither. 

Like leaves in an unattended forest,

Our love faded, I am so sorry, my dearest.

I know without me, you can achieve your wildest dreams.

I know this is silly but I've achieve mine a long time ago.

But I might be too careless

Or maybe the heavens have another plan.

Because I lost you

Tho I'm still tightly holding your hand.

To you, I might be someone who've passed by,

But for me, you're an unending lullaby.

Our tale was once as beautiful as tulips,

but all flowers wither. 

It hurts that we reached 

the destination we never wanted.

It hurts that we couldn't

be more than strangers.

To you, I might be someone who've passed by,

But for me, you're an unending lullaby.

Our tale was once as beautiful as tulips,

but all flowers wither. 

Jisoo turns off the music application after that song puts to an end. Crystal-like tears are carelessly flowing from her beautiful eyes without her, noticing them. She then puts her attention to the bouquet of white Tulips lying freely on the passenger seat. After taking some time of debating whether to do it or not, she opens the door of her car and her boots landed in front of a white tall and extravagant gate. She taps the door bell twice before an old woman came out.

 _"Hi! How may I help you?"_ The woman with gray hair asks showing her hospitable smile.

Jisoo snaps and smiles back.

 _"I'm here to give this flowers to Jennie."_ Even uttering her name brings pain to Jisoo. 

The old woman receives the flower without further questions before she exclaims, _"She'll surely love this. Thank you!"_

Before Jisoo turns her back, the woman inquires, _"Who are you by the way?"_

 _"A friend. An old friend."_ Jisoo affirms.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this was just supposed to be an au prompt but i guess a one shot can't hurt, right?
> 
> thank you for reading this au! sorry if there’s any grammatical error or typos. i haven’t reread this lmao.
> 
> comments and suggestions would highly be appreciated. <3
> 
> xoxo,  
> lai


End file.
